


Addict

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cutting, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Lexie picks up a bad addiction to deal with her pain.





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. 
> 
> Also, this story may be triggering. This story is all about self-harm in the form of cutting.

Lexie was becoming addicted. She had started cutting herself so that her fellow intern friends could practice sewing her cuts. With the pain of her mother’s death, Meredith’s rejection, and her father picking up drinking his found her own addiction to cope. 

She now couldn’t live without the sharp feeling for the cool metal against her arm and then in her arm. Watching the crimson blood drip down her arms and splash down into the white tiles of her bathroom was now the best site ever. 

She actually suffered withdraws now. She would sneak into the bathroom at work and cut her hips, it wasn’t as pleasurable, but it worked. She would clean and bandage her sliced up hips before returning.  

It was her deep dark secret. It was her escape from the world. It was the only way she knew she was alive.


End file.
